


Friday Night

by JaclynKL



Series: Days With You [1]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaclynKL/pseuds/JaclynKL
Summary: AU meet-cute, Veronica has no plans on a Friday night and decides to head to the local video store to rent a movie.





	Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Veronica Mars belongs to Rob Thomas. 
> 
> Inspiration for this story came from meetcuteprompts on Tumblr, #234.

Veronica slowly walked the aisles of the local video store near her apartment. It was a quiet Friday night for a change. No cheating spouse to follow, no insurance fraud scam to uncover, no bail jumper to chase…basically, business was slow.

She scanned her options for a lonely night in. _Action or comedy? Romance or friendship? Feel good or tearjerker?_ The options were endless and yet limiting.

After an awkward dance around a middle-aged man also looking for the perfect movie to transport his Friday night from prosaic to exotic, Veronica side stepped him and continued her search. She found herself in the romantic comedy section, not her usual bread and butter, but maybe that’s what she needed tonight - a good chick flick to remind herself she was still a girl and to believe in love because her dream man was out there somewhere.

Not likely, but she could at least laugh at the unrealistic nature of true love and provide raunchy commentary about how the guy was going to end up sexing it up with his just barely legal side piece in a few years anyway, no matter how much he loves her. The happy ending they don’t show. _Heartbroken much._

She saw a cover that looked promising. Ryan Reynolds and Sandra Bullock, a duo who could actually sell the fairytale plot and provide a decent amount of comedy without being over the top. Coming to a decision she reached out to grab the film off the shelf, unfortunately so did someone else and it just happened to be the last copy available.

Veronica looked up at the person with a tight hold on the movie she was also holding on to. He was tall, around six foot if she had to guess, brown hair perfectly styled, warm chocolate brown eyes she could get lost in and a chiseled body that was accentuated by the dark wash jeans and forest green Henley he was wearing.

When their eyes met he smiled and she nearly dropped the movie and melted to the floor. _Jesus, Veronica, get a grip, he’s just a guy._ She smiled back. _An Adonis whose clothes I want to rip off._ She tugged on the DVD box with a little more force trying to shake his hold, “I think you’re mistaken. The action and adventure section is two rows up.”

He smirked and placed his free hand over his heart as if she had hurt his feelings, and tugged the movie closer to his body. “Are you stereotyping me?”

“No. I fully support a physically masculine male in touch with his inner femininity. I just think you would enjoy something more…explosive and homicidal tonight.” She tugged the movie out of his hands and smiled innocently, “I’ll just take this off your hands, save you the time you would have used putting it back.”

“You just called me hot.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Nope. That word never crossed my mind.” _Liar._

He snatched the movie out of her hands while she was distracted staring at his hard chest.

The movement snapped her back to the present and she tried to take back her Friday night entertainment but he was now holding it above his head, out of her reach. “If you rent that movie, which I picked up first by the way, then what the hell am I supposed to watch?”

“You could just watch it with me.”

“I don’t even know you. For all I know you could be a serial killer.”

He smiled nonthreateningly and held out his hand. “Logan. And I promise I’m not a serial killer.”

She hesitated briefly before reaching out to return his handshake. “Veronica.”

“So, is that a yes?”

_Come on, Veronica, it’s been one long lonely year. What’s the worst that could happen?_

Slowly, she nodded her head, _what the hell,_ “Yes.”

They made their way to the front of the store, where Logan paid for the rental. She followed him out to the parking lot and her jaw dropped as he unlocked the doors to a blue BMW convertible. _Who the hell is this guy?_

She sank down into the plush leather seats and tried to keep her gaze on the road instead of staring at the side of his head as he drove them to his place. For only having met him less than fifteen minutes ago, it was odd; he didn’t make her feel uncomfortable or nervous like a typical stranger would. Just being near him she felt safe and warm, like she had known him her whole life.

He pulled into the driveway of a moderately sized home for the street they were on, still far more than she could ever afford. Traditional white paneling with large black trimmed windows and doors covered the home. It was beautiful inside and out, but nothing compared to the breathtaking views of the ocean, mere feet from the back deck.

Veronica wondered what it would feel like waking up to those views every morning and falling asleep to the crashing waves every night. She blushed at the thoughts running through her head and was glad that Logan was preoccupied in the kitchen fixing them drinks to notice her flushed face.

He reentered the living room, turning the lights low before handing her a glass of wine and setting a large bowl of popcorn on the coffee table.

“What is it that you do?”

He continued getting the movie ready as he answered her, “I’m an editor at Gant Publishing. Went to UCLA, got a degree in English, decided I’d had enough with living in LA, but not willing to leave California entirely so I moved here to Neptune.” Logan moved to the couch, inviting her to join him and placed the popcorn bowl on her lap as they sat side-by-side, semi-facing each other. “What do you do?”

“I’m a private investigator. Went to Stanford, got a degree in criminal justice. I grew up here, my dad’s the Sheriff, I wanted to be near him, and so after graduation I moved back home, although I got my own apartment for the much needed freedom.

“Wow.”

Veronica smiled and tilted her head, “It’s the blonde hair, throws people for a loop.”

Logan smiled adoringly, “I think it’s your pint-sized stature, doesn’t exactly scream private dick.”

She shoved his shoulder playfully with her own. “What exactly does it scream then?”

“Irresistible.” He smirked, “petite blondes who initiate a tug of war battle over the last copy of The Proposal are exactly my type.”

Veronica felt her body grow warm at his comment, a blush creeping up her neck as he looked into her eyes with so much intensity she thought he was going to devour her right then. _And I’d let him, too._

He turned toward the TV with a smile on his face and hit play.

They spent the next half hour in a comfortable silence watching the movie, laughter filled the air every few minutes, the popcorn and wine long gone and empty sitting on the table.

Veronica didn’t even realize how close Logan had gotten until his shoulder was brushing against hers. She shivered involuntarily at the touch, which he mistook for her being cold and reached over to the end of the couch to grab a throw blanket to cover them with. Once he made sure her legs and feet were tucked in he rested back against the couch and draped his arm around her shoulders.

Within seconds she relaxed into him, letting her body melt into his like they were two pieces of a puzzle that fit perfectly together. He smelled amazing and she could feel his hard muscles pressed against her body creating a warm cocoon she could stay wrapped up in forever.

His head was turned, looking at her instead of the movie. She turned her head up at him in a questioning glance and got lost in the lust in his eyes. His hand cupped her cheek; thumb lightly gliding over her skin. She swallowed hard, knowing what was coming, but still feeling unprepared.

His eyes darkened as he bent his head lower and gently brushed his lips against hers, testing the water and allowing her the opportunity to pull away. He kissed her more firmly the second time, tracing his tongue along her bottom lip, asking permission to deepen the kiss.

Veronica opened her mouth to him, moaning as his tongue swirled with hers. She had never felt like this before, he was intoxicating. She didn’t want to break the kiss, but she also needed oxygen, so she pulled back and rested her forehead against his as they both tried to catch their breaths.

“What are we doing?” She asked still slightly breathless.

He smiled and kissed her again, unable to stop touching her. “I don’t know, but I want to find out.”

“Me too.”

He crashed his lips against hers once more, the movie long forgotten in the background.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [(Cover) Days With You series by JaclynKL](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497604) by [AlinaSorokina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina)




End file.
